


Weak At The Knees

by indigorose50



Series: Indigowallbreaker's Lazytown Prompts [109]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Blood, Flirting, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Robbie is Uncomfortable, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 22:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13844205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: Prompt: Some glanni/sportacus??





	Weak At The Knees

“It’s fine, Robert, put me down.”

“I told you not to wear these heels!”

“How  _else_ am I supposed to break them in if I don’t wear them?”

Robbie held back a swear as they passed the kids playing Frisbee in the park. The afternoon was warm and inviting. A walk had sounded like a perfectly calm thing do to with Glanni while his cousin was visiting. Unfortunately, Robbie had underestimated Glanni’s ability to pick proper outside attire. Now Robbie was carrying an injured Glanni bridal style through town in search of a bench to place him on.

“Heads up!” Pixel called. Robbie and Glanni both looked around in time to spot the Frisbee flying towards them. With a shriek, Robbie tucked his head down to brace himself. Before the plastic disc could make contact, a blue blur flipped in front of Robbie and caught it.

Sportacus turned, holding the Frisbee and grinning, “That was a close one, huh?”

Robbie scoffed, “Keep your  _sports_ away from us, Sportabore!”

But Sportacus wasn’t looking at Robbie anymore. He was looking down at Glanni, who was staring up at the elf like he had never seen him before.

Which, Robbie realized with a start, he never had.

“So  _you’re_  the Sporta-nick name Robbie’s told me about,” Glanni purred like he wasn’t wearing only one shoe and a torn cat suit. Robbie tried to will the flirtatiousness out his cousin’s voice.

“Y-yes. I am Sportacus.”

“Glanni Glæpur.”

Sportacus eyed the heel in Glanni’s hands, “Are you okay?

Robbie hiked Glanni up a little more in his arms. “This idiot fell over and skinned his knee pretty badly. And he may have twisted his ankle so I’m looking for a place to set him down.”

“Give him to me, Robbie,” Sportacus said, flinging the Frisbee back toward the waiting children, “I have a first aid kit. I can help him.”

A harsh refusal was in Robbie’s throat but before he could unleash it, Glanni held out his arms to Sportacus like a child asking to be picked up, “Oh  _thank_ you, kind sir!”

Careful of Glanni’s bloodied knee, Sportacus took Glanni and began walking away. Robbie watched them go, dumbfounded.

“Huh. That’s weird.”

Robbie looked down to see which child had just perfectly voiced Robbie’s own thoughts. Ziggy, somehow now beside Robbie, was also staring after the pair with a frown. “I agree but what makes  _you_ say so?” Robbie asked.

Ziggy tapped his chin. “Because Sportacus is afraid of blood. It’s weird he would offer to help that guy out when he didn’t need to. And  _carry_ him too!”

An unnamable emotion close to fear griped Robbie. He stared with new eyes as Sportacus sat Glanni down on a bench across the park and knelt before him, feeling his ankle. Glanni looked up and winked at Robbie.

“Are you okay, Robbie?”

“I don’t think I’m going to okay for a while, Zicky.”

“It’s  _Ziggy_!”


End file.
